The New and The Old
by MoonDuchess and LunarFox
Summary: Serena and her scouts face an enemy from an alternate universe. The past is not as it seems. Losing their powers the sailor scouts travel to another dimension hoping to reverse the pull that will eventually cause both worlds to collide and destroy themselves. Along with past enemies, friends, family, and lovers. Will the girls be able to stop Armageddon?
1. Characters

_**The New and the Old.**_

**We write a story together about an alternate universe of sailor scouts.**

**NEW WORLDS, NEW FRIENDS, NEW ADVENTURES, and OLD ENEMIES.**

**Sailor Leo – Rikka – 17 (Leader, fierce, stubborn, dance & music) (6****th**** sense for magic) **

**Sailor Cancer – Lisanna – 17 (reader, death glare at boys, tennis) (reads emotions)**

**Sailor Aquarius – Eriko – 13 (always calm, swimmer) (faster than the wind)**

**Sailor Virgo – Renee – 14 (sweet, obedient, traditional) (Serves)**

**Sailor Taurus – Dalia – 16 (strong willed, kickboxing princess) (earth shaker)**

**Sailor Gemini – Ichiko – 12 (energetic, sweet, ice skating) (bad fortunes)**

** Mei – 12 (quite, mean, ballet) (good fortunes)**

**Sailor Sagittarius – Dannicka – 17 (athletic, track & field, weapons master) (never misses)**

**Sailor Scorpio – Kathrynne – 22 (lawyer, evilly nice act) (telekinetic)**

**Sailor Aries – Aiko – 15 (fierce, protective, hot head, karate, street racing) (pyro kinetic)**

**Sailor Pisces – Alexis – 19 (super smart, swimmer) (turns invisible)**

**Sailor Capricorn – Aisha – 18 (musician, violin, artist) (hypnosis)**

**Sailor Libra – Kianna – 15 (quiet, book worm, determined) (knows when you are lying)**

**Prince Ryu of the Sun, Keeper of the Golden Imperial Crystal Damien – 19 (martial artist)**

**Demetrius, Advisor to the Prince of the Sun Drew – 19 (skater boy)**

**Marick, Personal Guard to Prince of the Sun Markus – 18 (computer genius)**

**Serena and her scouts face an enemy from an alternate universe. The enemy transports them to the World of the Sailor Stars. Leo and her friends/scouts must find a way to defeat Chaos (from SM) and Discord (SS) and send the scouts home before the winter solstice. The winter solstice is when both worlds collide and destroy each other.**

**The story would begin 5 weeks before the summer solstice with a dream from Rei and the Gemini.**

**Leo and Cancer are sisters who were born 1 hr. apart. **


	2. Chapter 1

**_Written by MoonDuchess. Do not own sailor moon, but i do own the Sailor Stars! _  
**

**Leo's POV**

Morning has always been my favorite time of day, right when the sun is rising over the hills of Japan. The bright colors of yellow, orange, pink, and red spreading across the sky. The warm and happy feeling that makes you wants to smile and believe it's going to be a good day even if it's not. Wow, just thinking about it makes me feel better.

My name is Rikka Leanne Hakizoa. I am 16 today and of course there is a party for my birthday, usually is at least. Today is a special day. But it is also a very sad one.

**Aquarius' POV**

22, that is the number of gold medals I will have in swimming after today. I look around and see a bunch of high schoolers who think they can beat me. No one can beat me. Why? Since I was 9, I have increased my speed to 10x the average 13 year olds. I am the faster than the wind, and no one is faster.

Bang! That was the shot, the swim was on. Even in this match against high schoolers, I was confident that I would win. 'WAIT! Where did that girl beside me go, she just disappeared. Oh No! I stopped! I have to win, I will not lose!' Ding, ding, ding. That was the bell, someone has finished, and it wasn't me. I came in second.

I looked around for the girl after the match, but she was gone.

**Cancer's POV**

Blood red and Ice blue were my favorite colors, but now all I wear is black. Damien wouldn't hold it against me though. He knew what I was going through. 6 years ago today is the day I lost my parents and my heart.

My sister doesn't care, she never really did. She didn't cry at their funeral, she didn't cry when she heard about the accident, and she hasn't cried since. It should be her crying herself to sleep every night. It was her fault that they are dead. They died in a car accident on the way to her karate match. I won't tell her how much I despise her, I am the oldest I am supposed to take care of her, and so I hide my feelings. And Today I will plan her birthday party, our birthday party.

**Virgo's POV**

I am not normal, I am not normal, I am not normal. These are the words that flow through my head every time someone looks at me. I am cursed. My aunt told me when I was three that I would never be a free person, and it is true.

I was born with the Servant's Curse. It is a curse that makes me do whatever anyone tells me to. My aunt uses this against me every day, and I hate it. I will never be able to be my own person. There is one person who doesn't care about my curse, and that is Rikka, my best friend. Rikka only orders me to speak my mind and to follow my heart.

**Taurus' POV**

3, 2, 1, KICK! Left, right, duck, high kick, jump, hammer kick, right hook, repeat. The pattern of my life, of my career. I am a kick boxer. Dalia Thompson, the greatest female kick boxer of Japan.

I go to Lancaster Academy; it's a private school here in Japan for the richest, smartest, and most athletic students. A lot of people think it's a boarding school, but actually it's just a rich overnight school. Lancaster hosts k-12 and then 4 years of University. I am only at this school because of my kick boxing, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Gemini/ Ichiko POV**

_Running, why was I running? I was running from something, and couldn't seem to get away. Suddenly a beautiful Blond hair blue eyed girl stood in front of me. "Please help us!" I didn't know what to do. This wasn't my type of dream, this was a nightmare! "Someone get me out of here!" I couldn't wake up. Whatever was chasing me kept getting closer, and closer, and closer. It was right in front of me, NOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOOO!" I was awake, but I was also soaked. Why was I soaked? I looked over and saw my twin Mei holding an empty bucket. The bucket most like once contained water in it.

"What happened?"

"I had a dream, but it felt so real."

"A vision then?"

"Maybe"

I am 12 years old, but everyone tells me I act like an adult, I am much too mature at times. Well if I act like and adult, my sister acts like an old grandma. BTW I only act really mature after I have a vision, because all my visions are really bad. It is Mei's visions that are good, but you would never guess by the way we act.

**Gemini/ Mei**

Ichiko had another nightmare, and this one I am almost positive she remembers. Like Ichiko, I have visions, but I only see the good things that will happen.

Last night I had a dream, where we meet 10 new friends. All of the new comers were very powerful too. That doesn't matter right now what matters is getting Ichiko out of bed and ready for Rikka's party. Rikka is our leader, she is also the one who brought us all together, but not all of us are here yet, and some of us are enemies.

Like Lisanna's friend Damien, Rikka and Damien hate each other. We still have yet to meet Aries, Libra, Capricorn, Pisces and Scorpio. But I know for a fact that by the summer solstice all of us will be working together to save the world.

**Sagittarius' POV**

"Hi, I need to order 17 balloons, and a large vanilla birthday cake."

"Sure what would you like the cake to say?"

"Leo is #1"

"Oh, is it for your boyfriend?"

"NO! It's for my friend Rikka. Everyone calls her Leo, since she is such a great leader"

"Oh, I am sorry"

"It's no problem"

"The cake will be out ready in about an hour."

"K thanks."

Why is planning for a party so much hard work? You would think this was the easy job too, just order cake and balloon, and then buy the ice cream. I would rather be at the gym. Oh well Rikka definitely deserves a party after everything she has gone through this year.

I still don't like shopping, but I have the most time available before the party.

"Dannicka Thorn, your cake is ready!"

Well that was quick, Oh well time to go.

**Damien's POV**

Streamers everywhere, food in the kitchen, upbeat music playing, It's definitely a party for someone. I bet it's for Rikka.

"Hey Lisanna, what's cooking?"

"Damien, if you're going to hang out in the kitchen you can help out." "Grab an apron, and start stirring the pudding."

"Yes mam! Wow your sound like you're in a good mood."

"I am in a hurry Damien, if you're not going to help, get out of the kitchen."

"Wow grouchy much, fine, I'm stirring."

"Thank you"

"No problem L"

"Are you staying for the party?"

"No, I best not. I'll ruin the mood."

L was always trying to get me to do stuff with them, but Rikka and I just don't get along. I have tried to tell her this, but L never listens to anyone.

I meet Lisanna and Rikka, about 10 years ago; it was the summer before my parents died. We all meet on a beach, and Rikka thought I was bullying L, so she broke my nose. After that, I never stopped teasing her about it. When the girls' parents died, they both changed. I ran into them at the funeral, and offered them a ride, but Rikka turned me down with a firm no.

4 years ago, they started attending my school, Ouran Academy. Lisanna, got along great with everyone, but Rikka started fights almost every day, and most of them were with me.

2 years ago, they awakened their Sailor Powers, grandma told me to bring them home. I knew it was going to be a bad idea, and it was. Gma, invited the, to live with us, and Lisanna couldn't say no. Rikka, on the other hand, protested for weeks afterwards, but in the end L always wins.

After they started living with us, Drew found out about it. He decided to get back at Rikka, and told everyone that she was living at my place. Everyone stopped talking to her and started gossiping about her, including some of the girls in her class. Rikka blamed it on me, and ever since we haven't spoken to each other, we are now mortal enemies.

Drew isn't a bad guy, he just doesn't like Rikka. Rikka has always shown him up in everything, then again so does Dannicka, Dalia, and me. But I guess it's mainly just Rikka he has a problem with, since most people look up to her.

**PARTY TIME! NORMAL POV**

The party was on, and Rikka was happy. Everyone was together and laughing, well almost everyone. Damien was brooding in a corner since his grandma made him stay for the party, but when Rikka's eyes brightened at the anonymous gift, that he got her, he smiled a smile, that no one but Gma noticed.

Damien wasn't the only one not really into the party, the always energetic Ichiko was to busy worrying about her vision.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Lisanna, always knew what mood you were in.

"Nothing, Lisa-san"

"it's not nothing, Lisanna! Ichiko had a vision, but she won't tell me what happened!" Mei, butted in to the conversation, with the excuse that she was meant to worry about Ichiko.

"But out Mei, It is NOTHING!"

"Ichiko, your mood is ruining my party," Rikka said in a stern voice. "So tell us what is wrong."

Ichiko looked nervous, but she knew that when Rikka talked like that she meant business. So Ichiko told them about her vision, and how something bad was going to happen on the summer solstice next week.

Mei then told everyone about the people they would be meeting soon.

After hearing everything the twins said, Rikka had no stomach left for the party. She got up and walked outside to think. No one noticed her departure, no one that is except the Raven with red eyes, sitting on top of the house.

**SOMEWHERE, WHERE THE DARKNESS RULES**

"She is alone now master, what shall we do?"

"Destroy her, so that her pathetic little followers will become useless."

"As you command, my Lady."

* * *

Reviews needed for more chapters


	3. Chapter 2

**_Written by MoonDuchess. Do not own sailor moon, but i do own the Sailor Stars! _**

* * *

**THE SAILOR MOON DEMINSION**

**SAILOR MOON/ SERENA POV**

It was a full moon, the night when I am most powerful, but something was wrong. Why am I so weak tonight? I should call the girls.

"Girls we need to meet at the shrine, ASAP."

"We're on our way Serena."

"Thanks Lita."

**SAILOR MARS/ REI POV**

The fire. Something is wrong with the fire. It is acting strange. I can't read it. All I see is a lion. What does a lion have to do with my powers weakening?

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Your friends are here."

"Thanks grandpa." That's weird I wonder why they're here this late at night? Oh well, I should go meet them.

**NORMAL POV**

"Rei! I think we're dying!"

"Mina, stop being such a drama queen. You are not dying."

"Then why are we so weak?" Everyone looked at Rei for an answer.

With all the strength she could muster, Rei looked at her fellow scouts. "To be honest, I do not know. The fire is not telling me anything."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief; the fire always showed Rei something, even if it was unclear. This time she knew nothing.

Serena, having matured over the last few years, decided to call Trista for help. When Trista got there, she knew it was time to explain.

"Girls I know you have questions, just hold on and I will explain everything." Everyone went inside to sit down, before Trista could explain.

"Princess, you know how each of you had past lives. Before your past life, there was another." "Even I had a past life." Everyone was stunned, how could this be possible? A life before the moon was destroyed?

"Many thousands of years before Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and the Silver Millennium Alliance, there was an enemy even more powerful then Chaos and an Alliance greater than the Silver Alliance and greater than Crystal Tokyo."

The girls faces were filled with shock, never had they thought that there could be someone worse than Chaos, or better than Crystal Tokyo.

"During this time, the Planetary Scouts were not true warriors, they were the most powerful Magical Beings in existence," Pluto continued. "The protection of the Universe went to a different group of scouts, The Sailor Star Scouts." "The evil decided to get rid of at least half of the scouts. Using the most powerful of dark magic, she split the Universe into two dimensions, because of the powerful magic; she also split herself in two."

"Pluto, what happened to the other scout, and why have we never known about this?" Amy always the smart and quiet, one was too curious not to ask.

"The Star Scouts were taken to a new dimension, along with Serena's brother and all the power of the Sun." The only things left in our dimension, for us to remember them, were the Golden Crystal, , which was given to the earth for protection, and the Guardians Staff, which belong to the Leader of the Star Scouts."

A silence drifted through all the girls, all were to stunned to speak. There was another dimension, with other scouts.

"Trista," Serena spoke up, "Why are we losing our powers?"

Every one nodded wanting to know as well.

"The demisions are coliiding together. By the winter solstice they will be completely one, but if this happens but worlds will be destroyed. You are losing power because the Planets in the other dimension are calling. The distance from them is weakening you considerably."

The girls thought about everything Trista told them. "How do we get over there to fix this?"

"Hotaru, I can take us all there, but that doesn't mean it will fix our problem."

"Trista, we have to try if there if a slight hope."

"As you wish Serena, we will leave in two days on the Summer Soltice. Be here an hour before sunset with only the neccesities."

"Mina, that means only the nessecities." Rei said.

Mina stuck her tounge out at Rei, "I know that Rei" she said with a huff. "That was all I was going to bring."

The girls stayed the night at Rei's Temple. The next morning, when everyone was about to leave they were attacked.

"I have found you Sailor Scouts, now prepare to die." A dark looking woman, with scaley skin appeared. Her long fingernails were pointing at the girls.

"Ewwwww! Clip your nails you old hag, their disgusting!"

"Mina! Now is not the time!" everyone yelled simotaniously.

"Girls! Transform! Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

The girls transformed in their uniforms and attacked the Hag. The hag retaliated; she used her fingernails to take down Venus and Jupiter, draining their already low supply of energy.

Mars, shout a fire arrow at the hag, but it didn't have any effect on her.

Uranus and Neptune both attacked together, but barely managed to scratch her.

Mercury, menwhile was working up a strategy to defeat this new monster.

Darien, who was busy healing Venus and Jupiter, was then attacked. Jupiter jumped out of the way only to have Darien get hit with the hag's nails.

"Jupiter, help me! Neptune, come here!" Ami had a plan.

"Neptune, I need you to use everything you've got and soak her. After that, Jupiter, use you lightning attack and hit her on the diamond on her forehead."

"We're on it Mercury!" the girls said in unison.

Neptune and Jupiter did what they were told, the hag shriveled in pain. You could see the smoke rising off of her from Jupiter's attack. "How dare you!" she screamed. Then she launched her attack. Everywhere the water started to dry out, Neptune screamed in pain, the sea's were hurting. Steam started rising from the hag's hands, a sea green steam so hot you could feel it from 10 feet away and smell it too. The smell was putrid, it burned the girls' noses, it was the smell of heated poison.

The hag released her attack, at the same time Sailor Moon and Mercury released theirs. The hag and Sailor Moon were now trapped inside a bubble with the poison. The hag was shriveling and Sailor Moon, looked as if she was crying, but she didn't utter a sound. "Moon Cosmic Purification!" White light was everywhere in the bubble, no one could see what was happening. When the light finally faded all there was, was Serena lying face down her outfit town to pieces.

The girls ran over, "Serena!" Serena wouldn't wake up. They all detransformed, and Darien carried her inside. Serena lay there, still as stone. She didn't stir. Rei told Trista that they couldn't wait two days, they needed to leave now. Trista ordered the girls to go home and pack, they would meet tomorrow at midnight.


	4. Chapter 3

___**Written by MoonDuchess. Do not own sailor moon, but i do own the Sailor Stars!**_

* * *

**THE SAILOR STAR DEMINSION**

**SCORPIO'S POV**

It's time. Everything is coming together, now to get the others.

**ARIES'S POV**

So maybe I am not the most behaved teenaged girl, but if you ask me sending me to boarding school in japan is too much. So I got caught sneaking out for the racing, I mean the first time was funny since they thought I was sneaking out when I was sneaking back in, and the second time I was going to a movie with some friends and then a street race but was caught before I could get out. But the third time, well actually it was the thirty-second time I snuck out, but the third time they caught me. That time they said was the last straw and off to boarding school I went. So now I am in a Japanese boarding school.

I have no idea why life is so good right now. 16 year olds usually think life is horrible, but whatever for me it has been really good.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong_.The doorbell was ringing. I wonder who it could be. I walked down stairs to the foyer and opened the door. A beautiful woman with long gold hair was standing there looking at me. "School begins one week from tomorrow, be on time. Here is the address, memorize it. After school go to the Archery club, and find a Dannicka, she will tell you what you need to know." She handed me a manila folder with a ton of paper work in it and then left. Wow can you say rude much.

The paperwork was information about my new school, including my room and roommate's information, and my class schedule. I decided to go through it later. On the front there was the lady's name, number, and email. Kathrynne Price, sounds like a rich person.

**PICSES' POV**

I won, and that girl didn't know what hit her. I heard she has never lost, I hope this teaches her some humility. I look at my watch so I can see how fast I went. It's 12:37. 12:37! Oh Crap! I'm late! I promised Aisha I would be at her concert! She is going to be so mad at me, this is the 13th time I'm going to be late!

I ran all the way to the Concert Hall across town, which was 13 miles! Way to long of a run, I should've grabbed a cab. Crap! It's 1:42! I ran quietly into the auditorium, but so no one would notice me I ran in invisible. Yeah that's my power, I can turn invisible.

Everyone was standing and applauding, Aisha was on stage taking her bows. Great, I am never going to hear the end of this. I started heading backstage to talk to her and apologize.

**CAPRICORN'S POV**

She is late again. I should've known she wouldn't make it. Oh well it's my turn. "Break a leg Aisha!" "Thanks Millie."

I went out on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Aisha Roronora." (A/N no connection to one piece I just needed a last name that sounded good.).

I sat down in the lone chair in the middle of the stage, and pulled out my violin. I played my piece almost perfectly. When I was through, and everyone stood up I took my bows and left.

"Where were you?"

"I was at a swim meet; sorry I missed the performance, by the way everyone was clapping it was probably great."

"Whatever, I need to go get a new sweater for school. Are you coming?"

"Sure why not."

"Good you're buying it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now come on, my car is out back."

**LIBRA'S POV**

"Hey, Kiki, have you seen my car keys?"

"No brother, you had them last."

"I found them."

"Where were they?"

"None of your business brat. I'm heading out to hang with Damien."

"Have fun."

"See ya Brat."

That's my brother for you. Even though he acts like a jerk at times we really do care for each other. Drew has always acted like that, for as long as I can remember. Damien and Drew are best friends; have been since elementary school.

I know that I can trust Drew, and not just because he is my older brother. I know Drew will never lie to me, in fact he can't. Well actually he could, but I would know it. I know when anyone lies to me. It comes in handy sometimes, like the time when my friend Kate told me about people not celebrating Halloween after we reached high school. Truth be told, even the college students still dress up and celebrate Halloween.

"Kianna!"

"Yes mom?"

"Go to Damien's and tell Drew I have a letter for him. He needs to come home immediately"

"Yes mam."

I grabbed my motor bike, seeing as there was no possible way I was going to walk all the way to Damien's. After about 10 to 15 min, I finally reached the stairs leading up to the house. In all there were about 217 steps, way too many in my opinion. 217 seconds later, or about 4 minutes later I walked through the front door to see what looked like a party.

I recognized most of the girls, they were Rikka's friends and they went to my school. There were a few I didn't know, mainly the younger ones. Drew was nowhere to be seen though. I walked up to Dalia, who was in my class, and asked "Where is Drew?"

"Umm, I really don't know. I saw him come in but after that I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay, then where is Damien?"

"I have no idea. He disappeared when Drew got here. They are probably upstairs."

"Figures. Thanks Dalia."

So I headed up stairs, but as soon as I got to the stairs a girl started pulling on my arm. I jerked my arm back out of reflex, and accidently elbowed her. I then whipped around and hoped I didn't do any major damage.

"OW! That HURT!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

Everyone heard her shriek, and turned in our direction. Even the boys came downstairs at the sound. I was definitely in way over my head.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone rushed to the base of the stairs, to see Mei nursing her nose. Lisanna came over and told her to move her hand, but Mei wouldn't. Since Mei wouldn't move her hand, she was lead to the kitchen and told to move her hand. As soon as she did, blood went everywhere.

Kianna was apologizing to everyone, she was so upset. She told Rikka sorry about 10 times and made sure to tell Damien's Grandma sorry as well.

"Knock it OFF! You don't have to apologize anymore, once was definitely enough."

"But I am so sorry; I didn't mean to do it. It was a reflex."

"Shut up." The command that came from Rikka was quiet, but very stern. Kianna shut up. "If her nose is broken you are allowed one more apology and that is it. I honestly doubt her nose is broken though, Mei has definitely has worse."

"Yup." Ichiko piped up. "Mei has broken at least 5 bones, and all of them were because she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings."

"OMG! I am so sorry."

"Kianna, for once I agree with Rikka, shut up." Drew hasn't agreed to anything Rikka says since she began school at Lancaster. "By the way, why are you here?"

Everyone turned to face Kianna, also wondering why she was here.

"Mom told me to come and get you, you have a letter at home, and she says it is urgent."

"Seriously, that's why you here? Couldn't this have waited until I got home?"

"Well apparently not, seeing as how I am here."

"Stop being a smart-aleck Kianna Rosaline"

"Make me Drew Frederick."

Suddenly there was a muffled laugh. _Hmpft_. Everyone looked towards the sound. There was Mei, standing at the entryway into the living room, her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Frederick? What kind of name is that?" Silence followed, and Drew's face turned red. He knew it was so embarrassing, his mom naming him Frederick. It was the reason he didn't invite a lot of people over to his house. Now all the girls that followed Rikka knew his middle name. He would never hear the end of it.

"So what his middle name is Frederick, it's not as bad as Mei Persephone Daisy-Anne, now is it Mei?" Everyone one looked at Rikka in shock, was she really standing up for Drew? The guy who started all those rumors about her, and played all those mean jokes on her? No one could believe it.

At the mention of her middle name, Mei turned three shades redder. She hated her middle name, well the Daisy-Anna part at least. So Mei decided to change the subject.

"So Kianna, what is your special gift as Libra?"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at once. Kianna was a Scout? While everyone else's' faces were covered in shock, Mei's featured a smirk, her plan had worked, and Drew was just puzzled.

"Kianna, is Libra?!" Dalia shouted. "How did that happen? She is related to HIM for cryin out loud. Libra isn't supposed to be related to HIM!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Written by MoonDuchess. Do not own sailor moon, but i do own the Sailor Stars!**_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"How can Libra be related to HIM!?"

"Dalia! Quiet!" Everyone turned and looked in the direction the voice came from. It came from Lisanna. "I think Libra and Drew are siblings for a reason. Only the Sailor Scout of Justice and Peace would ever be able to put up with Drew's chaos and mischief."

Everyone looked at Lisanna in awe. Never had she rebuked anyone other than Rikka, and even when she did rebuke Rikka it was over her attitude towards students and teachers at school.

"Enough of this I am tired of it. Kianna welcome to the team. Drew, stay out of my way." Rikka had just accepted Kianna into the group and with her came Drew. Everyone knew that the only reason Drew was in, was through his sister. If it wasn't for that Rikka wouldn't have said anything to him.

"Guys! Guess What!" Everyone looked at the Gemini twins.

"It's Sunset!" At those words everyone went outside. The Summer Solstice Sunset was one of pure magic. Colors that would otherwise never be noticed came out in vibrant shades. It was an explosion of color, and in the center where the sun was, it was pure white.

A site like that will never again be seen that year. Exactly at midnight the Summer Solstice would begin. Everyone would celebrate at Carnival while wearing their traditional Kimonos. It would be the biggest celebration until winter.

Everyone was excited, they couldn't wait.

"3…2…1 Make a Wish!" As the sun sunk to the point of disappearing everyone made a wish. Most were about the school term that started on Monday, but one was about the girl in her dream. Ichiko wished for the blonde to be alright, but she knew that it would most likely be the opposite.


	6. Chapter 5

**THE SAILOR MOON DEMINSION**

** Last time: The Sailor Scouts were attacked. Serena used an extremely powerful attack. When the light from the attack died down Serena was lying face down unconscious.**

**The girls ran over, "Serena!" Serena wouldn't wake up. They all de-transformed, and Darien carried her inside. Serena lay there, still as stone, for hours. She didn't stir. Rei told Trista that they couldn't two days, they needed to leave now. Trista ordered the girls to go home and pack, they would meet tomorrow at midnight.**

**Ami's POV**

It was after midnight by the time I left the shrine. As I walked home I couldn't help but think of everything that has happened. Serena is in danger; she could be close to death. And to top it off our world is colliding with another, and if they connect both worlds will be destroyed. It's astronomically rare that it could be predicted, let alone actually happen.

"Mom, I'm home."

I walked in, waiting, listening, but nothing. She wasn't home. Mom works all the time now-a-days, and the girls call me a workaholic. I knew that by the time I woke up she would be gone again. Would I be able to tell her goodbye? What would I even tell her?

**REI'S POV**

"Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes?"

"Hi this is Rei, we were watching movies earlier and Serena fell asleep. Would you care if she stayed the night?"

"Oh not at all Rei. Thank you so much for calling."

"It's no problem at all. I also wanted to tell you that a bunch of us are going overseas for a nice vacation, before school starts back up. Serena was talking about asking to come. Could she?"

"Well I don't know. I suppose it would be ok. How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, just a couple of weeks."

"Well she'll need clothes; I'll start packing them in the morning."

"Thank you so much Ms. Tsukino"

"It's no problem at all Rei. Goodnight."

"Night."

Click. "Sheesh meatball head can't even make your own phone calls." Serena didn't move. "Oh Serena, please be ok. Who would I have to pick on if you left?"  
"REI?"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Is Serena staying the night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok, well go to bed, it's late."

"Same goes for you, old man."

'How can I tell him? What about Chad? How do I pack up my entire life? Serena, I wish you were awake. Wait hold that thought. If you were awake all you would do is complain. Never mind crazy meatball head.'

After checking in on Serena one more time, Rei finally went to bed. But she wouldn't get any sleep.

_The flames rose higher, Rei tried to control them, but the smoke engulfed her. 'Where am I?' Suddenly a girl appeared, she was controlling the fire. 'Who are you? Answer me!' The girl slowly walked up to Rei. 'I am everything that you want to be. I am everything that you cherish, and I will destroy your life right before your eyes.' Suddenly the flames turned black. Rei could Please someone. Help' Suddenly there was a bright light. 'Rei Arista Hino. Rei. Reeeiiii. REI. REI! WAKE UP. REI'_

**REI'S POV**

What?! Where am I? Now I remember the dream. I looked at me arm, it was burnt. How did that happen?

"Rei? Are you alright?"

"Lita, What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30. And your grandpa let us in."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me, Ami, and Mina. We have already said our goodbyes and packed."

"Wow, I can't believe it's already noon."

"Yeah, well time flies when you're having nightmares. What happened?"

"Nothing it was nothing." I couldn't tell her, not yet at least.

"Your arm was on fire. That doesn't seem like nothing to me." She was right, but I still couldn't tell her.

"Again, it wasn't life and death so it doesn't matter." Hopefully she'll drop it. But Lita is very protective of us, so she probably won't. I decided to get out of the line of fire before it was too late.

"Lita, I need to go check on Serena, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." She knows. Lita knows I am trying to divert her attention, but thankfully it works.

THE TIME GATES

TRISTA'S POV

The Time Gates are clouded. Do I tell the girls, that we may not ever return if we go? I won't be able to bring them back. But everyone that is supposed to be in their lives is in the next world.

"It is 5:30; I should go see if all the girls are ready."

THE OUTERS HOME

HOTARU'S POV

"Mama Michelle! Papa Amara! I am all packed. Everything is ready."

"Hotaru, you know you don't have to call us Mama and Papa." Michelle looked at me, with one of the most motherly expressions ever. And she wonders why I call her Mama.

"Michelle, even though I am 13 and you're not my real Mom. You have always cared for me, so it's natural." I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't see my sorrow or dread. Sadly I was completely wrong.

"Hotaru, Why so glum?"

"I just have a feeling we will never see this place again."

"As long as we have each other, we are home. If we never come back, it won't matter. We are family Hotaru."

I looked around one more time, savoring all the memories. Me and Rini playing Candy Land at the kitchen table; Papa Amara always taking the remote away so she could watch the races, and then us arguing about it, and her winning because she would always end up tickling me into submission. There are so many memories here it's almost sad that we have to go.

But Papa Amara is right; home is where your family is. I will leave my house, but always have a home.


	7. Chapter 6

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone met at Rei's that night. The air was thick with tension as the same thought crossed each of the girls' minds. No one wanted to talk, they were too scared of the possibilities that it could lead to.

Mina slowly looked at everyone's face, peering through her bangs. It was a solemn night, one that was filled with a change no one really wanted. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. The girls all turned in the direction the sound came from. Trista had just arrived.

"I know you are all upset about what has happened and what is about to happen, and I am sad to say that I have to make matters worse. Before we leave you must all know what is about to happen. If we leave tonight, there is a high chance none of you will ever come back." Trista looked at each of the girls' faces, from the youngest Hotaru, to Mina who looked almost ready to cry, to Darien whose face was almost unreadable and would be if Trista hadn't looked in his eyes. They were all worried; worried about Serena, worried about ever coming back, and worried about this enemy they would soon be facing.

"Girls it is time to make you choice, you can stay or you can go. Just remember that the moment all of us choose to leave no one here will ever remember us. That is the price to pay for leaving this world and going to the next."

The girls all looked at Trista, no one dared to talk. "Serena has to go, and I am going with her." Everyone looked at Darien; he was always ready to prove his love. He had done it many times as Tuxedo Mask, and he continued to do it as Darien Shields.

"Darien is right," Rei spoke up. "Besides we all know that life wouldn't be the same without meatball head."

Lita nodded in agreement. "She always did know how to make us worry. There is never a dull moment when Serena is around."

"Logically speaking, if Serena isn't here we can't become Sailor Scouts, and then most of our lives would be boring."

"Wow way to go Ami!" Mina looked proud of the Blunette. It wasn't often you heard her speak up like that.

"It's our job to protect 'Bunny' so I am definitely going. What about you Michelle?"

"Amara, we are family of course I am going."

Then Hotaru spoke up. "We have all decided Trista-mama. I think that it is time to leave now."

Trista nodded. "Go make sure you have everything we leave in exactly 27 minutes. Make that 26, now go."

In 26 minutes everyone had all their things, and Darien was holding Serena. Trista created a portal that looked like a whirlpool of green and white. Cautiously Darien went in with Serena. Slowly but surely everyone else followed. Trista was last due to the fact she had to close the portal and place the forget-me-now charm on this dimension.

**THE SAILOR STAR DEMINSION**

**NORMAL POV**

The sun slowly dipped into the horizon, disappearing below the mountains in the distance. The sight was truly breathtaking. The girls along with Drew, Damien, and Damien's Grandmother stood on the back porch eyes closed making their wishes.

Suddenly a shot of green light broke through the sunset. (think Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) Everyone was stunned, never had there been a green light before.

The light also brought a surge of power that had Damien on his knees in pain. The sun was hurting and no one knew what had happened. When the light finally faded the sun was completely gone and only the moon could be seen in the night sky.

**ELSEWHERE – SAME DEMINSION**

As Pluto stepped out, the portal closed behind her. Everyone felt an omnipresent power surround them. They felt renewed, stronger, as if they could face anything and win.

"Good morning guys," came a whisper so soft that Darien barely even heard it.

"SERENA!" Everyone turned to look at the blonde who had been in a coma for the last few days. "How do you feel, Meatball Head?"

"I feel tired, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Too long." Darien looked at Serena. Her hair had changed. Instead of its golden blonde color that he loved, it now had silver streaks in it. Her eyes also had silver specks in them.

Serena started smiling, her girls had been worried about her. "So tell me, Where are we?"

Everyone looked at Pluto to explain. It was such a long story that no one else wanted to tell her.

"Princess…" Pluto started, but before she could say another word three motor bikes were seen speeding toward them. It was then that everyone realized that they were standing on the road. Amara and Lita moved out of the way, but still stood on the edge of the road. Both felt as if they could survive anything, and they were too tired to move in the first place.


	8. Chapter 7

**NORMAL POV**

"Do you always stand in the middle of the road?" Three bikers had driven up the road to where the scouts were standing. Amara looked at them. They were about the same age as Lita, Mina, Rei, and Serena. The one who had spoken was a dark red haired boy with almost black eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Lita didn't want to tell them that they had just teleported there. The bikers would probably think that they were crazy.

"Most sane people don't stand in the middle of the road in the middle of the night. Then again they don't stand there in the day either." The second boy had light brown hair with golden green eyes. He was handsome; most definitely the better looking of the two, and by looks he had more sense.

Amara then looked at the third biker. Even though the biker was still wearing a helmet Amara knew it was a girl. Her build was a dead give-away. "Do you always act so shy?" Amara asked the girl, trying to get her to take off her helmet.

"Why do you even care?" the girl asked while taking off her helmet. She was gorgeous. With pale ivory skin and short violet hair, she held an air of sophistication about her. Her looks alone made Amara and Lita wonder what she was doing riding a motor bike. "Or did you just want to see who I was?" Amara was startled; this girl knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It doesn't matter what we are doing here. Could you tell us how far to the nearest hotel or motel?" Rei didn't care about these people thinking they were crazy. She knew that they needed to get Serena into a bed to rest soon.

"I'm sorry but the closest place is my house and it's about a few minutes back that way." Said the light brunette while pointing in the direction he came from. "If you guys want you can stay there for the night. I have a friend who can bring her car so you don't have to walk."

Serena finally strong enough to open her eyes again looked at the trio of bikers. The middle boy who had offered his home looked so familiar to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl with violet hair started laughing, while the boys just stared. "I thought you two told me you were gentlemen." She started laughing louder. Soon the boys joined in.

"Sorry about that. I'm Damien," said the boy with light brown hair. "This is my friend Drew and his younger sister Kianna." Everyone stared at Drew and his sister. They looked nothing alike.

Damien then got on his phone to call home.

"Hello?"

"Hey is L around?"

"Oh hi Damien. No _LISANNA_ is busy at the moment. What do you need?"

"I have a few friends that need a ride up there, and I was going to get her to drive her car."

"How many is a few."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, because a few could fit on your bike." Just then Lisanna walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to Rikka?" She asked.

Rikka looked as if she wanted to break something. She knew that Lisanna would do anything for Damien and Rikka didn't like that. "It's Damien he wants to know if you would drive down the road to meet him and a few friends that need a lift."

"Oh, how many?" With that Rikka grinned.


End file.
